Cinis Ketchum: Novissima Lugia
by Darth66
Summary: inspired by Syndicate Luna; read story inside to find out the events of one Ash Ketchum when he becomes the newest guardian to the Pokemon of the sea


**This story is my way of event's from Syndicate Luna's story, it'll basically be second chapter onwards but you know split off from the story so technically she won't own any of it. So here goes**

Professor Oak and Delila were standing on the beach Ash had just collapsed in front of them "What do we do?" Samuel asked Delila, as Ash was her child, "we have to take him inside, I'll try to get the egg you carry him inside" she said walking up to Ash's unconscious form, she reached down to grab the egg and when she did Ash started whimpering trying to keep the egg in his grasp "Delila I don't think Ash will let go of or drop the egg" Samuel observed, Delila conceded defeat and left the egg alone "grab his shoulders and I'll grab his ankles" she said.

 ** _The next day-professor oak's laboratory_**

Ash regained awoke to find that there was a soft mattress underneath him with an electric blanket and also a thin blanket covering him and the egg "urk, what time is it?" he said looking up at the wall where the clock was, he saw that it was just barely 7 O'clock "barely seven, man I never wake up before eight, I wonder what the cause is?" he didn't have long to wonder as the reason made itself apparent to him with a loud gurgle "he-he, whoops, I guess that I'm hungry, must come with the new body" he mused, Ash was curled around the egg so he sat up, got out of bed and then picked up the egg. As he walked down stairs he noticed he was in the same type of clothes he was in yesterday but they were different colours, instead of being blue, red, white, green, yellow and black (his Kanto clothing) they were now black with silver (basically just change the white, green and yellow to silver and then the rest is black), he made a mental not to ask his mother about it when he saw her next but still continued down stairs, that was until he saw the mirror halfway down the staircase, his eyes had changed colour too, instead of being chocolate brown they were now silver sclera (the whites of someone's eye's) with black irises. He frowned. ' _There has to be a way to change my eye colour back to what it had been'_ as he had thought this his eye's returned to their chocolate brown colour and white sclera ' _hmm it seems I can change my eye colours between my Lugia form's ones and my own'_. He continued downstairs with the egg still in his arms, when he arrived he found his mother talking to professor oak.

Delila was sitting across from professor oak "so when do you think Ash will wake up?" she asked, not noticing Ash standing at the bottom of the stairs behind her but since Samuel was sitting opposite her, he saw Ash "why don't you ask him yourself" he replied gesturing for Ash to come over and sit down, Ash sat down next to his mother, who smiled when she saw him holding the egg, "so when do you think the egg will hatch?" asked professor Oak, Ash shifted in his seat before replying _'in two months but about that, last night when I was unconscious someone (I won't mention who) told me that the little one in this egg will need to learn a few things after hatching, then it went off to list those things but the one's it told me that were most important was how to swim, fly and who the people it could trust were, so in the next two months before she hatches I will be spending time in my Pokémon form down at the pond learning how to swim and getting her used to my voice so she can recognise me when she hatches'_ Oak and Delila where surprised Ash could say this in one breath but they didn't know Ash was using telepathy, hell they didn't even notice he wasn't moving his mouth, so when he stood up and actually said "so you know where I'll be if you need me just come down and I'll help in any way I can" they noticed that before he was using telepathy "hey Ash did you realise…"that was as far as he got before ash cut him off ' _that I'm using telepathy, I noticed but it's for good reason, who's not to say the people from yesterday won't come back and this time with more than enough firepower to takedown myself'_ Ash then had a brilliant idea _'why don't you inform the league of team rockets' latest ploy to take over the world'_ he then stood up and went outside and down towards the lake Samuel had for the water types.

 **Two months later-6:27 am, 3 minutes before the egg hatches**

Delila had asked professor Oak when Ash said the egg was going to hatch "well Delila, Ash visited me two minutes ago saying to grab anything I would need to check whether the egg was healthy as it will be hatching in three minutes, well he said five but that was two minutes ago so let's go" he said dashing out the door towards the lake.

 **Meanwhile**

Ash was down at the lake watching the egg nervously _'Arceus above, the wait is killing me but it'll all be over soon'_ he wriggled in the water _'oh I just can't wait to see my little Lotus'_ (yeah, couldn't come up with a better name so I used the same one as the one in the original story) he felt a spike of happiness from the egg showing that she liked her name and was excited to meet her father figure as well, he decided that he would be in his lugia form for this and would teach her to swim first as flying is more difficult but would be easier if you learnt how to swim beforehand, the egg gave a shake and glowed dimly, it was time.

Delila and Samuel were waiting at the edge of the lake when a soft glow and a dark shape came closer to the surface from the depths of it "that should be both of them" Delila said, a few seconds later she was proved right as Ash's head broke the surface. "Well how did it go?" the response was a smaller lugia leaping out of the water giving a cry of _"grandma"_ Delila was a little surprised at first but she reasoned that since Ash as her father and she was Ash's mother she might as well be her grandmother "well this certainly is a surprise, would you mind telling me your name little one?" she asked her 'granddaughter'*, at this lotus pouted _"I'm not that much smaller than you"_ Delila caved at the pout "I'm sorry but you do realise that for your species you are still small and even though Ash is as big as he is now he is still little to me, plus…" she leaned in to whisper into Lotus's ear, when she stepped away lotus was giggling, Ash decided not to comment instead he had gotten out of the water and after transforming walked up to professor oak "professor would you be able to do a few tests for things like health and scans for pokedex?" Samuel just shook his head "unfortunately I'll have to wait a while as Lotus is still too young for the pokedex and health test" Ash nodded and looked around noticing that is still pseudo-morning "well in that case do you want to give the town a wakeup call they'll remember?" Samuel had only just turned his head to see Ash had leapt back into the water and had transformed silently communicating with his daughter about what was going to happen.

 **New story happy and what not but sort of had it coming after a few weeks but the problem is that my fanfic account went all fritsy (I'll explain it in my first assassination classroom fic) and finally as I have said before leave a review and a favourite and now I've got an upgrade flames will be doused using a hydro cannon and two origin pulses.**


End file.
